


Where do I belong?

by WhiteWolfChan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Assassin Han Jisung, Coder/hacker Lee Felix, District 9 AU, Gen, Hunter Jeongin, Invader Seo Changbin, Marauder Hyunjin, Spy Lee Know, Surgeon Seungmin, Tactical support Woojin, leader chan, miroh au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfChan/pseuds/WhiteWolfChan
Summary: Stray kids are a military team trained in assassinations, hunting and war. The members are forced to watch the same TV channel so they think nothing of their missions. That is...until Chan's TV changes for the first time, showing a family. He realises that something isn't right. He will not stop until he finds this family, until he finds his own family.





	1. Where do we go first?

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn that there could be a few triggers in this story including guns, death, anxiety etc!
> 
> This is my first AU! I'm really excited to write this and I hope I don't disappoint with how this goes. Thank you for reading it - Kani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter introduces the main members of the story, who they are and what their roles are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a very graphic scene of gore and violence, the others will most likely have them too so please be careful if you can be easily triggered by such things.

Chan looked through the scope of his rifle, his warm grip tight on the trigger. His heart wasn't racing, he didn't feel adreneline. This was normal for him, nothing new but also nothing old.  
"A few more steps" He whispered, his head tilted; the perfect shot was lined up, he instantly pulled the trigger and his target dropped dead in silence. "Good." he stood up, moving from the balcony he was sitting at. He brushed his hair back, sighing "Another on the list I suppose." he spoke through a microphone attached to his jacket "Pick me up, it's done. I don't want you late."

"Rodger that sir, congratulations on such a good kill. I'm very glad-" the voice was cut off by Chan speaking.

"I don't want any of that, be quiet. I just want you here ASAP, got that?" Chan glanced to the sky, the familiar sound of a helicopter grew louder and louder. The ladder dropped and he climbed up; he always hated it, the cycle was constantly repeating. He didn't care much, it bothered him slightly but he never knew why. Something seemed off about it all, about District Nine, about...Miroh.

"How was it?" A boy sitting across Chan asked, his name is Woojin. his build was slightly bigger then Chan, a constant stern look on his face. "Was it good, like the rest?" His voice was gentle, which was quite the opposite to his strong aura.

"It was fine, the usual...Nothing special." Chan replied, not wanting to speak to his 'friend' at the time as he was tired from all of his work.

A few hours passed by and Chan was in his room. He could hear screaming down the halls, begging. He knew exactly who's voice it was. It was the youngest of his team, Jeongin. He was a...special kind of boy, if you could call him a boy. He was created originally in District Nine as a bioweapon, mixed with diseases along with human and animal genetics. It always freaked Chan out; even though Jeongin looked normal, he was far from it. 

Jeongin was begging to not be 'tested' this week, he had to endure weekly tests of sicknesses and chemicals so his body would always stay strong. He hated it a lot, he felt nothing but pain, thats why he always had to wear a muzzle as he would snap at anyone who was bothering him. His body couldn't deal with regular food, instead, each kill he had on a mission was his food. After hours of his testing, he was told he had to go and hunt for once.

He began to leave District Nine and walk through the busy streets of Miroh, he looked like an ordinary teen which made everything much easier. His head stayed low as he listened to people talking on the phone, the traffic and honking horns along with revving engines. The city was dusty, dark on one side yet bright and colourful on the other. He could tell his target was near: a man in his early thirties, brown hair, small glasses and a button up shirt with brown trousers. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"Excuse me sir, i'm sorry..i'm lost and I can't find my way home, I live on Fountain Lane but...I went too far into the city." Jeongin whined, guilt, sadness and fear laced in his voice as his soft eyes stared at the stranger; his hair fell across his face slightly but he shook his head to move it.

"Fountain lane? I know, i'm not busy so I could show you from here." The man responded, an eyebrow raised as he was confused that a random child would come to him and ask for help "I suppose you must have just moved here?" he asked as he began to lead the way.

"Oh yes, yes...I moved here a month ago, but I have the worst memory...silly me I suppose." Jeongin nodded, a gentle smile on his face; such a sweet boy couldn't harm someone, right? His dark tree brown eyes stared at the target, this was his first mission in a while and he was excited for it all.

The two continued walking before Jeongin suddenly stopped "Sir...my house is down the alley, I live in a small apartment, could you walk through with me? it's dark." Jeongin asked in a pleading voice which got the man to agree quite simply.

Jeongin followed behind, the four words echoed in his ear piece. "Red light, green light. Go for it." Felix said as he watched from the cameras.

A grin spread across Jeongin's face as he then prowled towards his target, an animalistic aura surrounded him as he jumped onto the man and began to claw at him. What made it better for Jeongin is that the man was tall, that means more flesh and organs spread out. He was savage, digging his nails into the man's neck and cutting through the airways, blood splattered the walls around as hetore through the man's ribcage and his hyena-like laugh would muffle the man's screams for help. Slowly he came to a stop after he finished tearing apart the body, enjoying the fresh taste of the blood and flesh.

It was Jeongin's first meal in a long time and there were plenty more to come.

His heart was racing, adrenaline filled his body like it was his life source. He sat back, shrugging as he was covered in blood. He saw someone waiting to pick him up; it was Woojin.

Jeongin walked over and got in the car, it was like he had been to school. He was calm now, relaxed as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the car window.

"How was it?" Woojin asked, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick. "Entertaining? Did you do much at all?"

"It was good, hadn't felt so fun in a while. Thanks." Jeongin responded, glancing to the older figure; Woojin was like a dad to him, someone who cared deeply for his wellbeing and his overall state. "You should come try it with me one day, please?"

Woojin would laugh, shaking his head "Ah, Jeonginnie, I can't. I'd get sick, we're very different on a biological level!" He said with soft excitement, he couldn't be stern with his younger friend, knowing how his mental state was. He knew Jeongin was a very sensitive and ruined person; he wasn't even meant to have emotions, but he did and Woojin took care of those emotions.

Jeongin nodded "I suppose so, but...maybe one day we can do it together. It would be so fun, just us...together." He saw District nine up ahead, thats when he knew the fun was over. He got out of the car with Woojin, following him inside. The repetitive white and silver walls hurt his head and eyes, every turn looked the same yet also different; he was used to it all, so he didn't care. 

Woojin turned to Jeongin "Hey buddy, i've got to go and try out my new toys, okay? See if they're right for work, maybe you can use them one day and we can share. But for now, i'll talk to you later." He said before leaving and having Jeongin escorted back to his room and equipped with a muzzle again, locked away until he was needed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan was watching the TV in his room, the same show over and over, it never changed ever. His eyes were glued to the screen, muttering the same things that the TV said; the lights suddenly flickered and the TV switched channels. He watched in confusion, a family was there, eating dinner and talking. He approached the screen with innocent curiosity. He watched this family, sometimes repeating what they said to each other. After a few minutes of watching, it flickered back to its old channel.

"No-!" Chan kept trying to get the clip back "No...please-" he sat back in disappointment, three simple words laced his mind like venom. 'I love you' his mind kept repeating, slowly getting quieter and quieter before fading. "You...love me." he heard footsteps outside his room, looking up to see Changbin

"What did you say?" Changbin asked, his head tilted to the side "God, you've really have been talking crap lately." he moved his hair aside; he had a scare on the side of his head which he always felt proud of, when he had an actual struggle on a mission. He couldn't remember how long ago it was, all his missions were boring but alas, he had to do them. In fact, he was just leaving for one. 

Chan went to speak up to Changbin about what he saw but went silent, shaking his head. Someone so far gone like Changbin wouldn't understand at all. "Yeah, I suppose so." He mumbled, sighing a little "Go do your work."

Changbin would hum, nodding "I was planning to. I don't need your input, captain obvious." he scoffed before walking down the halls, a smile on his face as he was readying his weapons for his mission. It was a clear out so that District Nine could hold another part of the city, he loved what he did but sometimes it got boring. No one ever tried to actually give him a challenge, no shots back, nothing. Although there was a war going on in the city, life was normal. No citizens would die, no innocents would lose their loved ones.

He saw his destination, walking in. 'Time for fun' he thought, he waited in the elevator for his instructions.

"It's the sixth floor, Changbin. I'm watching them now. Remember: eliminate from the top, clear at the bottom." Felix said, making sure the connection between District nine and Changbin's earpiece was clear. He watched every camera, over thirty overall. He watched people on the streets, some in their houses, even the supermarkets.

Changbin reached the sixth floor, his hands in his pockets, waiting to pull out his pistols. He was told there was around five people in there, not his most or his least when it comes to a clear out. He kicked open the door, smiling to the men who were in here "District nine says hello." he said before shooting each one down, a sly smile on his face as he watched each one drop dead. His eyes lit up with satisfaction "It's done, Felix. Go tell the others."

"I expect a please, Changbin. What sort of man are you to not have manners?" Felix rolled his eyes at his friend's demand, he wasn't exactly treated the best because he wasn't a fighter like the others.

"How about you expect a please while I shove a bullet in your mouth, Felix. Shut up and tell the others." Changbin retorted, walking out of the building after leaving a note on the table by the bodies. He was heading back to District Nine, knowing that the message was sent and that they would most likely have taken over another part of the city. 

Meanwhile, Chan was trying to tell Minho of what he saw on the TV earlier. It wasn't going very well, unfortunately

"I'm telling you, there was this...group of people. Two children and a woman with a man. They were eating together and talking!" Chan would complain, desperation in his voice as he tried to get Minho to listen to him.

"You're just tired, Chan. What the hell are you on about? Maybe you should take your meds and sleep, we can't have a deranged leader right now. We have work to do." Minho crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall. He began to play with his hair, brushing his fringe up from his eyes "That stuff doesn't happen, you know this."

"No, it did...It did happen, I saw it." Chan sighed "I'll prove it to you, I swear." he began to leave; how could Minho not believe his leader? His word was usually fact, but suddenly it wasn't. Why? What made this so out of place, he didn't understand.

Minho began to sort his things out; he loved being a spy, tracking everything down. Of course, he wasn't the technical one, unlike Felix. He followed his targets to learn about their personality. It was simple and fun to him, but most of the time he would do the other's jobs instead and eliminate targets when he wasn't supposed to.

He heard Woojin in his room, 'I wonder what he's doing?' Minho thought, deciding to leave his stuff for a minute so that he could investigate what his co-worker was doing.

"And that, is why our little fox is our favourite." Woojin would say softly to Jeongin; he was trying to make sure the boy was at least a little calmer before he slept. He knew that Jeongin had nightmares often, they never knew what caused them though.

"What are you up to?" Minho asked, opening the door with caution; he hated being around Jeongin, he thought the boy was a freak. "Were you just telling Jeongin a story?" 

"I was, yes. What's the issue with that?" Woojin tilted his head, a soft smile on his face as he closed the book "I always do, it makes him sleep better."

Minho raised an eyebrow "He's like...eighteen! Well...he looks eighteen anyway-" He shook his head, quite confused with what Woojin was doing "You should be setting up those poisons, not being a dad."

Woojin stood up, the smile still on his face as he approached Minho. He took the boy's hand, leaning close to him before he whispered "Have you eaten today? Maybe i've already done the work." he pushed Minho out, closing the door and rolling his eyes.

Minho froze for a second "Ah great, so i've ticked him off I guess." he muttered, shaking his head as he left. He could hear Chan talking to the higher ups about what he saw. It didn't bother Minho, he thought it was all a bunch of nonsense.

He was curious about what Jisung was up to, so he went to see Felix who was using the cameras. "What up, my Australian nerd"

"Not much, just making sure Jisung gets the job done and no one finds him." Felix replied, his voice was cold and deep. He wasn't much of a talker unless it was for a mission, otherwise he was silent as he did his hacking; which was nonsense to Minho, he thought hacking was too 'easy'

"Why are you always hiding behind these screens, Felix? You don't get a rush from it." Minho asked, an eyebrow raised; all these zeros and ones confused him, why were numbers so important?

Felix swung around on his chair "When you learn how each number adds to a word, and each word leads to a code, a name and bank details. Theres more then a rush, curiosity on why they took out a thousand dollar loan, or a new car when their other one just got serviced and is in perfect condition. It's more then just a screen sometimes, it's someone's life."

Minho stared at Felix and took a deep breath "You know what? Okay then, I suppose..." he hummed, walking out before pausing as Felix spoke again.

"Like why exactly did you order that brand new necklace, Minho, when you already have one that you say has sentimental value? Perhaps it was a lie, you never know." Felix smiled, turning back to continue his work as Minho finally left.

Minho was creeped out by what Felix had said to him, how could some boy addicted to a laptop...know so much? It's like he was reading a story, or writing one right now to fit his own style. He knew every move that someone made, but for what purpose?

The day was short, quiet to them all. Time was going by fast, Jisung was on his mission, Changbin was polishing his guns. Seungmin was sorting out his medical supplies while he waited for HyunJin to get his patients ready for surgery. Nothing exciting was going on, until Chan had seen the video again on his TV. Something in him felt different, he felt annoyed and upset. "It's all fake, this place...it's fake." He mumbled, going to find his seniors. "I knew something was wrong-" he grabbed one of his knives, walking out. He saw a few guards, driving the knife into one of their necks, and then into another's stomach. "I'm tired of this, you're all liars!" 

Changbin heard the commotion and went to investigate. He saw the bloody mess that Chan made, quickly rushing to stop his leader "What the hell are you doing, Chan? They're our guards!"

Chan grabbed Changbin's wrist, twisting it to the point it almost snapped "Get off me, they're lying. They've been lying the entire time!"

"No they haven't, calm down..." Changbin frowned, he was worried for his older friend. He had never seen the boy like that before "it's not true, you're just paranoid."

Chan began to pull Changbin to his room to show the video, but it wouldn't play. "There...was a family, I swear!"

Changbin put Chan on the bed "Sleep. You're out of it, just...sleep." he hummed, shaking his head as he walked out.

He glanced down to the floor "Why would...he think of a family? he's never thought of one before." he thought, dragging his feet across the floor as he was worrying. Chan doesn't usually have impulse thoughts, but now he did...It made him think that maybe Chan was right. 

During that time, Woojin was with Jeongin to fix some issue that district nine had. They wandered down the road; Woojin enjoyed Jeongin's company, even if the company was...strange at times. "You like to...bounce, don't you?" he joked, watching his friend skip along the road.

"I do, its fun. Makes me feel like a fox, you know? jumping on its little rat prey or something..." Jeongin laughed, his heart was beating fast much like an animal's heart.

Woojin nodded "I bet it is fun, but anyway...we should get to work, don't you think?" he held the boy's hand as they got towards their targets location. That is where things would go horribly wrong for them, for Woojin...for Stray kids


End file.
